Angels
by bluemusicnote
Summary: When Bella Swan dies, she has to begin her life all over again, starting from the age she died, 16. Up in heaven, she meets a dazzling stranger claiming that everyone who goes up there is an angel, including her. And then, there's her mother's promise. Will she accept her new life? And what will happen if she doesn't?
1. The Second Beginning

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction, so it probably won't be amazing.**

**But, please read! Review!**

The Second Beginning

"_Bella,"_ Charlie warns. "Be careful."

"I will," I promise. "I'll be fine. Mike and I will be home by eleven."

The doorbell rings, and I sprint for it. Charlie's awkward attempt at an affectionate conversation ending before it started. I open the door and smile at my rescuer.

"Mike." I grin. We aren't involved romantically in any way. He claims he doesn't have feelings for me anymore, even though I doubt that. The few times I catch him staring at me for too long or holding my hand more often than necessary are proof.

"Bye dad!" I shout.

"Bye! Have fun!"

I hurry to the car to escape any more comments by Charlie. Mike quickly catches up to me and grins.

"Everyone's already there, we better hurry!" He says.

"Then hurry up, and let's go!" I laugh as I get into the shotgun seat.

I survey my surroundings. His car i_s _nice, and it describes him perfectly. It is completely clean. Not a single scratch, spill, tear, or crumb is visible, showing that he's an organized and neat person. But the car in general is pretty average. It's one of those convertibles that you see everywhere, that everyone owns.

Mike gets into the car. He inserts the car key, turns on the car, and pulls out of the driveway.

"Bella." He takes a deep breath. "This is my last try, and I'm going to do it right this time."

I study him, confused at first, then exasperated. He couldn't be.. confessing for 10th time?

"I won't deny my feelings anymore, so I'll confess one last time. And if you can't accept it, then our friendship is over!" Mike declares with a smile to his face. Most likely, he thinks I would agree to go out with him just so he would still be in my life. But he is wrong. I feel a bit guilty for thinking this, but he really isn't a big part of my life. He is one of those people who try to please everyone, one of those people everyone uses, and I had become friends with him because I felt sorry for him.

" Bella Swan, you are the essence of my life. I have seen your mistakes, your errors, but I still love you. I see the way you trip and you fall. But let me say this. You could fall from the sky, fall from a tree, but the best way to fall.. is to fall in love with me."

I bite my lip and turn my head to face the window. I try to keep my face straight, and overcome my giggles. I have to think of a nice way to end this without hurting his feelings.

"Mike," I say slowly. "You're a great friend-"

"Alright fine, we won't be friends," he , seeing how this was going to turn out. His face is stony. "Get out."

"Mi-"

"GET OUT!" He swerves into a nearby parking lot and bellows.

I sprint out of the car, afraid.

But what am I doing? He would just be glum for the rest of the day if I leave it like this. I need to find him and comfort him. Assure him I don't hate him and be friends again. Then I remember him saying : "_then we can't be friends anymore, I'm sorry." _Aaarrghh! I stomp my feet in frustration. Why does he have to make this so complicated?

His car had slowed down now, it is as if the car itself was acknowledging its defeat. Seeing my chance, I run toward it.

"Mike," I yell.

I don't know what happened next. All I remember is not noticing the yellow Porsche behind his car until it was too late. I was within touching distance to his car, then I tripped, fell, and the Porsche was almost on top of me.

I blinked, and everything changed. Suddenly, I was floating on top of everything. Mike had stopped and was looking horrified at something beneath me. The driver of the Porsche was the same.

I looked down and realized why everyone was staring. The first thing I noticed was the blood. The second, was the body of the girl. She had brown hair like mine, and her eyes were closed in frustration.

And then I realized, the body below mine was.. also mine.

**A/N: So was it good? XD**

**I promise to try and make it more and more interesting!**


	2. New Life

**A/N: Hi guys, this is my first fanfic, so please don't expect too much. **

**My ideas come randomly too so I don't know how often I'll update. **

**But, please review! :) I'll try my best. The more reviews the more motivated I'll be. :) **

New Life

I'm horrified. There is only one reason that could explain this, and that's that I have died. Tears flow down my cheeks, or at least, that's what's supposed to have happened. But for some reason, I couldn't cry, I just couldn't.

In fact, I feel an inner voice telling me to start being happy, and to smile. Now, I'm horrified at myself.

How could I just leave Charlie by himself? He would be so lonely, probably blame himself for this. I'm his only daughter! The worst part of it was, _I had just wanted to escape from him earlier._

"At least I got what I wanted," I mutter bitterly to myself.

"Ahem," A voice says behind me.

I whirl around, suddenly noticing how light and carefree I felt.

"What did you just say? It sounded like you wanted to _suicide."_ The voice belongs to a god, or at least, that's what it looked like to me. He is more handsome than any guy I've ever met. His eyes are green, his bronze hair ruffled, and _boy _was he hot compared to some other guys I knew. Two other guys behind him look as shocked as he is at my comment.

"N-no," I stammer. "That's not it."

He smiles. "That's good then. Suiciders don't usually go here."

"Here?" I echo. I look at my surroundings.

While I was panicking about Charlie, I had been transported elsewhere. Under my feet are clouds, and above me, is endless sky.

"Welcome to heaven." The god smiles at me. Then suddenly, he bursts out laughing.

I am instantly furious. Is he laughing at _me?_ My looks? I mean, I'm not the prettiest person on Earth, but I'm not exactly what you would call ugly either.

One of the other two guys steps forward. He is big and muscular, also really good looking. His eyes are black, and full of laughter. I could tell immediately he is someone who could make anyone laugh. His hair is also black and curly, but short. He looks like he is trying to hold in a big booming laugh too.

"Edward, stop laughing." He says, even though it was clear from the look in his eyes that it's the last thing he wants him to do. He turns to me. "You're making a bad impression on this girl here."

"'This girl here' is named Bella." I say, not without anger.

"And I'm Emmett," says the buff guy.

Edward finally manages to control himself.

"Sorry," he gasps, out of breath from laughing. "It's just, you have such an amusing love life. You've never loved anyone. Yet, I see a lot of people who have wanted you, but you never returned their feelings. I was watching the rejection scenes, and-"

He stops, his voice loud in the sudden silence. His eyes turns on me with sympathy, but at the same time, it fee's as if he were mocking me.

I freeze. Is he reading my mind? No, he couldn't, or else he wouldn't have asked me about the suicide thing before. But then, what is he doing? I never volunteered any of this information to him. Why would I? I just met him! And yet, suddenly, he knows about every guy in my life. Just what is he? Just what am I, now?

"You're a jerk!" I snap, finally breaking the silence. I glare at him with all I had.

He smirks.

"Aren't you supposed to welcome me to this place? Do you welcome every girl telling her about how her love life is so _amusing?"_ I shout.

Jasper starts to cut in, but I interrupt.

"What is this place? Where am I? Who are you? Why am I dressed like this? And just how do you know all this stuff about me?"

And _that, _is how everything starts.

**A/N : Hi guyss I'm back :) Feel free to comment and post constructive criticism. REVIEW. PLEASE.**

**Thanks. Remember, the more reviews, the faster I'll try to update :D**


	3. Not Possible

**A/N: Hi! I'm updating as often as I can. But please forgive me if I stop for long periods of time. :(**

**Winter break just ended and school started again so I have hw.**

**Anyway, thanks, and please review!**

Not Possible

All of them begin to look uncomfortable. Edward walks toward me.

"Let's start slowly. We don't want to freak you out or anything." He eyes me as if expecting me to faint. Please, do these guys believe every girl is as frail as in those stereotypes?

"My name's Edward. You already know Emmett, and this is Jasper." He gestures to the quiet guy who hasn't spoken yet.

Jasper has honey blonde hair that fall just above his collar. He's also muscular and lean at the same time, like Edward. His eyes are brown, and serious looking. He nods at me.

I smile back at him, thinking, at least one of them has manners.

"First," I say slowly, as if they were kindergarteners. "What is this place?"

"Heaven," Edward says. "Didn't I already tell you that?"

"Why am I here?"

At this, the guys look at each other warily. Then they look back at me.

"Don't freak, but the truth is that you died." They stare at me, as if I was an explosion that could suddenly let loose.

"Okay." I reply simply. "I figured that. But why was I transparent? And why did my hand pass through myself?"

"Ghosts are spirits that linger on Earth if they have any deep regrets-"Emmett says.

"-but you don't have any," Edward finishes. "Except for maybe having a real boyfriend."

He smirks at me.

I simply ignore his comment.

"You're probably wondering how he knew about your love life right?" Jasper questions.

I nod.

"Well, the truth is, he's the angel of love."

I think my ears are malfunctioning.

"Yes, and it's not what you think. Being the angel of love makes him able to see who every person has loved and who has loved them while they were still living. That's how he knew about you." He finishes.

Silence meets his words.

"Does everyone here have powers like that?" I ask.

"Yes. These powers are rewards, though some aren't quite as useful." I look at him wonderingly. Guessing what my unspoken question was, he answers.

"I'm the angel of battle. I can see exactly what prompted your will to fight against someone, and how easily it was for you to get angry enough to do so." He explains. As an afterthought he adds, "Emmett's the angel of laughs. He can see what used to make you laugh and feel happy."

I look at all of them in wonder.

"Are you guys brothers?" I venture, off topic. They look at me in surprise.

"We were-"Jasper starts.

"There's no such thing as family here." Edward interrupts. "You're supposed to start a new life."

I feel horrible. How could I have said such a thing to them? It probably is painful enough to admit that they used to be brothers.

"You probably want to know more about us, and living up here ruled by God." Jasper says, now unfeelingly.

"Does that mean that I'll be like you?" I freeze. This is against my morals, against everything my mother had taught me. I had promised her not to get involved with these types of matters. "No." I whisper, my voice strangled.

Not noticing my sudden change of mood, Jasper answers.

"Yes, you will develop your power in about a year. Congratulations, you're an angel." He turns to me. Finally noticing my distress, he begins to look concerned. But before he could say anything, my scream consumed everything.

"I NEVER ASKED FOR THIS!"

**A/N: Hi :D again. Please review :)**

**I'll try to post a chapter every week, and maybe less than that.**

**But at the most, it'll take a week for me to finish every chapter.**

**Thanks for reading, and review review revieww :3**


	4. The Rules

**A/N: Twilight does NOT belong to me. I should have wrote this earlier hehe**

**Constructive criticism is appreciated guys. :)**

**Don't hesitate to tell me which part of the story is confusing. **

**Read on! And please review!**

The Rules

After I finally calm down, I still oppose this, and I glare at all of them.

Ignoring me, they continue to explain about heaven.

"Not just anyone can get in," Emmett was now speaking."Only people who really have a kind soul deep inside can get in. Of course, they don't have to be perfect, they just have to care for themselves and people around them. Even if they seem like they're bad on the outside." He grins at Edward as he says this.

Edward grumbles under his breath, muttering something like,"Or maybe there was an exception for me, because I'm way better than all of you."

Untroubled by what Edward had apparently said, Emmett laughs. He turns to me, and I couldn't help but smile.

"That's why Edward said that people who suicide don't come here. They don't care for themselves enough. And, if they had considered the feelings of the people who cared for them, they wouldn't have done it either." He looks thoughtful for a moment. "Why did you say 'at least i got what i wanted' though?

"I-"

"It doesn't matter." Edward interrupts. "Tell her what she needs to know. Then, let's go."

I quickly glance at him, then away. "What I need to know?" I echo. After a few thoughtful minutes of silence, I decide on some questions.

"Where do I live?"I ask. After a moment of hesitation, I add,"How will I live here?"

With a twinkle in his eye, Emmett answers.

"Heaven's all about pleasing the people that deserve it, and making them happy."

I look at Edward, who looks like happy is the last thing he would be.

"And happiness is different for everyone right?" Emmett asks.

I nod with confirmation.

"That's why here, you get what you imagine. Obviously, there are limits, but if it's something you really want, it will appear sometime within a day you imagined it. Like a house, for example. But you can't imagine someone to fall in love with you or kiss you. You can't take away someone else's will. If you even try, there will be consequences."

"What consequences?" I ask.

He shrugs, and smiles.

"Any more rules?"

"Of course there are! But I'll just tell you the most basic ones. Don't swear, or curse." He looked at me grimly now. "Especially don't say the name of the _other side. _H.E. L.L. No one dares to even mouth it, but rumors say that if you do..." He pauses, for dramatic effect. "Well, let's just say you go to which you speak of."

I stare at him.

"Well, let's finish this conversation. I should probably name something you _can _do by now, shouldn't I?"

Suddenly, Edward and Jasper both groan.

"Not this again!" Jasper exclaims.

"I am _so not _listening to this!" Edward grumbles. He looks at me. "You're not going to enjoy this either, trust me."

Emmett, looking pleased at having a reaction to his talking, smiles delightedly at me, like a little kid.

"You can date," Emmett grins knowingly at me. "Of course, Jasper and I are taken, but Edward's free."

I blink at him. Did Emmett really think, that after the obvious dislike we held for each other, we would actually end up _dating?!_

"Not happening," Edward declares, voicing my thoughts. "But don't worry, this isn't the worst part of the things you _can _do. Well technically, I guess it's part of things you _can't _do..." He trails off, lost in thought.

Ignoring him, Emmett continues. "You can date, but that's it, nothing more than date."

I turn to him, confused as to what he meant by 'nothing more than date'.

Noticing my questioning gaze, he explains,"You can't be engaged or marry. You-"

"What about people already married who died?" I interrupt.

Jasper answers. "Heaven's separated into four parts. We live in the teens part, where thirteen to nineteen year olds are. We'll age, but the oldest we'll be able to become is nineteen. This is the same with the other parts of heaven. The children section, just born to twelve year olds, the adults, married or not, ages twenty to fifty, and the elders, fifty-one to a hundred. There are different rules for every section."

I nod at his explanation, and turn back to Emmett.

"Here it comes," mutters Edward.

"Do you want to know why we, as teens, can't marry?" Emmett asks, with a excited glint in his eyes.

Jasper and Edward groan in unison at him once again, as I slowly nod yes.

"It's because we're not allowed to have sex."

**A/N: Sorry if that was a bit boring guys!**

** I tried to make it more interesting and funny, but I just had to explain more about heaven.**

**Forgive me! :) Anyway, please review and tell me what you think. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. The Girlfriends

**A/N: Hi guys! :) **

**I'm REALLY REALLY sorry that this one is so late, so I made it a bit longer.**

**We went to Yosemite for a week and I was TIRED so SORRY.**

**So yeahh. REVIEW, please. **

**And, Twilight DOES NOT belong to me. Thanks :D**

The Girlfriends

"So?" I ask.

"So?!" Emmett looks at me increduously. "Sex is the most wonderful thing ever. It's a way to express your love. It feels great. Everytime I -"

"Oh, god, no. Stop. Right. There." Edward interrupts. "No one, and I mean _no one _wants to know about your former sex life." He looks pointedly at me and Jasper, both of us nodding in confirmation to his words.

"Fine, your loss," Emmett shrugs. "We should probably show her the city now." He snaps his fingers and a slight breeze blows some clouds away, revealing a path.

We walks in silence for about 5 minutes, until the city begins to appear.

It is amazing. That's the only way to describe it. It resembles the big cities on Earth, but at the same time it is _completely _different. There are towering skyscrapers, but next to them are also cozy cottages. Shops are everywhere, but I see no exchange of money. Next to some buildings were blank patches of clouds, as if unused land.

Two girls suddenly rush up to us, one of them with the tall body of a model, and the other short and petite, like a pixie. The tall girl rushes up to Emmett and he swings her around as if she was as light as air. The other smiles and walkes toward Jasper. They hug and look deeply into each other's eyes. Edward rolls his eyes at all of them.

"So..." I begin.

They all glance at me. Emmett laughs, and the tall girl looks pleased. Jasper and the petite girl just smile.

"This is my girlfriend, Alice." Jasper speaks first.

"Nice to meet you Bella." Alice chirps, and smiles at me. She has short, black hair and dark brown eyes.

"This is my girlfriend, Rosalie." Emmett's voice booms. His eyes turn toward her, affectionate.

"You can call me Rose." She also smiles at me. We are about the same height, but my beauty couldn't compare to hers. Her hair is pale blonde, but her intelligent looking brown eyes proves to me she doesn't follow the blonde stereotypes.

"H-Hello," I stutter out. "I'm Bella." I feel so plain and awkward next to these two beautiful girls.

Edward snorts.

Alice shoots him a look and turns to me. "See that pink house over there? That's mine. Rose's is the scarlet one. You can use the unused area over there to imagine your house."

I nod eagerly.

Emmett claps. "Okay! Hurry up with your house and then we can go have some fun!"

I laugh. "All right. Where should it go?"

He points to a spot between a bright pink house and a scarlet house.

"So I just try to picture it there right?"

He and Rose both nod encouragingly at me.

A place I would like to live in...

And the next instant, it's there, exactly how I had hoped it would be. It's a tiny stone cottage with a lavender grey roof. Honeysuckle climbs up over one wall, winding up and over the thick wooden shingles. A path of flat stones leads a path to the arched wooden door. I don't know how it had all fit, although the gap between Alice's and Rosalie's houses did seem just a bit wider. _  
_

Satisfied, I turn back to them and declare, " We can go now."

I run to catch up to them as they head toward a restaurant. We push through the doors and into the brightly lit room.

"Table for six please!" Emmett hollers.

A girl about my age gestures to a free table on the right and shouted," The normal, right?" She winks.

Emmett's booming laughter sounds. "And 3 more dishes of your special! We have a newcomer." He glances at me and grins.

We sit down, the three boys on one side, and us girls on the other. The table is circular though, so Alice ends up next to Edward, and Rosalie next to Jasper.

"What can you two do?" I question.

"Do?" Alice echoes, confused.

""Your Power," Jasper explains.

"Oh!" Alice's face brightens instantly. "I can see what would have been your future if you had lived. It's sad to know that a lot of people could have done important and famous things, but at the same time, I can see the mistakes they would have made later on and be glad they didn't happen."

I turn to Rose. "How about you?"

She flashes a smile. "I can tell how much being attractive and beautiful affects you, how much you care about it and how much you judge other people about it."

"Ohh.." I nod my head thoughtfully. "What do you see about me?"

Rose answers first. "You don't value your looks." She says immediately. "Not so much that you're fine with looking like you haven't showered in your life, but that you don't like to show off your body. You're modest, and you don't like dresses." The last part she said with distaste. Then she smiles. "But you don't judge other people based on how they look. Even if they don't value your modest morals."

"That's completely true," I agree. "Back then, and now too."

I turn to Alice. She avoids my gaze and mumbles, "Sorry." Everyone else at the table was looking at her, surprised. She hurries to add," I mean, this is private. Bella should be the only one to hear this, if anyone."

The food comes then, and we all eat in silence.

"So it's private, huh?" Edward asks, and smirks at me. "I bet she gets raped by her dad, and then, because she likes it so much, she decides to become a prostitute just to raise money and-"

" I WOULD NEVER DO THAT!" I shout, and stand up, glaring at him. Suddenly, realizing everyone else in the restaurant was staring, I slouch back down in my seat. "Don't you ever insult my family." I mutter.

Even Emmett seemed a bit scared of me now, and I smile. To reassure everyone I was fine, I decide to ask some more questions.

"So are we free to do anything we want?"

"Yep."

"No school?"

"Yeah."

"Jobs?"

"Since you're new, you'll get one assigned by the end of this month, but when you receive your power, it might change."

Finally getting bored, Emmett interrupts. "You can do anything as long as you finish your job for the day and obey the rules." He takes a deep breath. "The rules are, no swearing, no cursing, no killing, and best of all no going through sexual inter-"

Alice interrupts, "Speaking of rules..." She continues to tell all of the rules, and I listen attentively. Emmett soon dozes off, and the others started their own conversation.

I must have spaced out, because suddenly, Alice was looking at me with the cutest, largest, eyes ever.

"W-What?" I stammer.

"Will you _please _date Edward?"

**A/N: HI GUYS :) **

**Once again, please REVIEW! :)) **

**Thank you for reading and see you in the next chapter :D**


	6. Soul Mate

**A/N: Hey guys! :)**

**Once again, Twilight DOES NOT belong to me, unfortunately. hehe :D**

**I've been REALLY LAZY and I'm sorry for that. **

**I have A LOT of background information for this story, which I have to add without making it boring. So please, bear with me! I'm gonna add little by little to the first few chapters.**

**Anyway, please REVIEW! And Thanks for Reading! :D**

Soul Mate

"What? No." I blurt, instantly regretting it as I see Alice's face dim. Edward's face remains neutral, though I saw a flicker of shock. Shock to his ego I bet.

Alice's lips begin to tremble, and I sit there, not knowing what to do.

"Why?" I ask.

"Why what?" Alice pouts.

"Why do you want me to date him?"

"Because, " she pauses, taking a deep breath. "He needs a soul mate."

"Soul mate," I repeat. "That sounds..."

"..stupid." Alice finishes. "I know. But here's why. After we die on Earth, our _souls _are sent here, if you're good. And here, in heaven, they want to keep us happy. Do you know what the four things we need here to live?"

"Food, water, shelter.." I pause, thoughtful. What else could a person need to live? There's physical strength, but looking at Alice's tiny frame and my clumsiness I doubt that was it. And then there's emotional strength, but weaklings and cowards exist too. There's also compassion, but plenty of people hate others. Self-Confidence was another one, but I wasn't really all that self-confident myself. One more, I thought. What was it?

And suddenly, I knew. My mother had told me once. It was back when I was still in second grade, when I was still only seven.

_The boy's hand thrust out toward me. The power in it pushed me onto the ground, forcefully, and I begin to cry. He runs away._

_As tears gush out my eyes, I see my mother walking briskly toward me. She uses her hands to wipe off my tears, and stares into my eyes with a determined look._

_"Bella," she says. "Be strong. It will be alright. I'm still here with you."_

_Then she stands up and watches the other kids. "Before I leave, you have to learn to care for and love yourself. I will always love you, and I hope you know that."_

_She walks off. But not before I hear her last words. "My love will keep you living."_

"Love," I state.

Alice smiles.

"And there's many different kinds of love too. You need to have a person to love you like in a family, a love in a friendship, and of course, the most obvious one, love in a serious relationship." Rosalie joins in. "Love isn't something as stupid as 'Oh my god, he is so hot. And oh my gosh, I'm hot too. We would totally make sexy babies. Hey, let's date!'" She says this part in a girly high pitched squeal, while looking disgusted at the same time.

"We were so close to being like that when we were human." Alice murmurs. Then she looks with shining eyes at Jasper. "But then we met_ them."_

Rosalie looks on with shining eyes at Emmett. I, with nothing else to do, decide to try and make conversation with Edward.

"So..," I begin.

"Don't listen to them. Just ignore what they said about dating me," he mutters.

"How many girls have they asked to date you?" I wonder. "Probably a lot. Right? But why?"

"_They _haven't personally asked anyone other than you. And as to why, it's because I'll disappear if I don't find one." He rolls his eyes.

I gasp. "Disappear?!"

"Yeah. Because there's no point in being here if you're not happy right?" He continues to explain all the other rules about dating.

I nodd slowly.

"Oh, oh, Bella!" Alice shouts. "So will you do it or not? Date him I mean. Just try it out! I'm sure you'll have fun. Edward may seem pretty cold, but he's actually a nice guy once you really get to know him!" She smiles, as if confident I will agree.

"Haven't you said this to every girl? I mean, Edward says you didn't, but I don't believe him." I laugh. "All the other girls have probably agreed right? So-" I pause. "If all the other girls agreed, then why doesn't he have a soul mate?"

Alice's face looked downcast. "Actually, you're the only one who we actually _have _to _ask_. The other girls ask him out immediately after we explain the soul mate thing. And most of them are like what Rosalie portrayed."_  
_

Emmett's voice sounds. "He also rejects all of them."

"Why, though? If he needs a soul mate," I turn to Edward. "Why don't you accept?"

"Because they're all idiots." He sounds disgusted. "The only reason they ask me is because I'm attractive."

I laugh. "Are you kidding me? You are not-"

"I know, I know, they're idiots for asking." He smiles innocently at me. "Continue what you were saying."

I laugh again, this time denying anything I would have said.

"See?" Alice cuts in. "You're getting along fine! He even got you to laugh. Just try to date him!"

"But if I fall for him..." I hesitate.

Alice's face softens. "So he told you?"

I nod.

"Don't worry, Bella. That hasn't happened to anyone yet." Alice murmurs. "If you _do _fall for him, he'll definitely love you too."

I look at Edward's seat, then, "Edward?"

His seat's empty, and as I look to the doors of the restaurant, they slam to a close.

All because a person cannot fall in love more than once here, and if the person they love doesn't love them back, then they'll disappear for sure.

**A/N: I'm really sorry guys!**

**I know I promised in the beginning to update at least once a week, but I'm really busy and tired! **

**So, please, please, please REVIEW!**

**Reviews will probably motivate me to update more!**


	7. Mom

**A/N: Ahehe. Sorry! I won't make any more promises about when I update.**

**I'll just try to do it as often as I can. :)**

**Anyway, thanks for reading. REVIEW please :)**

Mom

Everyone else stands up.

"Let's go," Emmett, still cheerful, says.

I feel awkward now. Is it all my fault Edward left? Would he have been chatting happily with his friends if I hadn't come along? Guilt wells up in my chest.

"Ice Cream!" Emmett hollers.

"Umm.. I'm kind of tired," I say. "Can I go back to the house?"

He turns on me, pretending to look serious.

"What's the magic word?" He giggles like a kid. Alice and everyone else shake their head and smile. Then they turn to see if I would humor him and say it.

Nobody expects my reaction.

I whirl on him, eyes glaring furiously at him. "There's. No. Such. Thing. As. Magic." I shout.

Emmett's eyes widen in hurt for a second, then turn back to normal. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry." He scratches his head. Then turning to Alice and Rosalie as if asking, "What did I do wrong?", he says, "You can go home and rest then."

Alice nods toward me. "Go ahead. We'll come by tomorrow morning and pick you up." She smiles kindly at me.

I nod, my face apologetic. "Okay, thanks." With nothing else to say, I begin to walk, to my new "home".

* * *

As I walk through the door, I gasp. The inside of the miniature cottage is more than I had expected. Everything is polished shiny, and not a speck of dust is visible. I take off my shoes, and steped in.

I walk and witness the comfort of all the rooms myself. My favorite room, is, unsurprisingly, my bed. It is huge and white, and the pale wood floor matches that of a pristine beach. The walls are that of a brilliant sunny day, and the back doors open up into a small, but exotic garden. In the garden, there is a calm pond filled with glistening goldfish.

Then, I plop down, and sleep.

* * *

The next day, I awake to the sound of church bells. It isn't loud, but it seems like it is coming from _every inch of the house. _I cover my ears and run towards the front door.

I fling the door open, and there stood Alice, smiling brilliantly at me with her cute face.

"Bella! Let's go have fun!" Then she sees my half-asleep state, and grins. "You can't sleep all day!"

I hear none of that. Instead, I ask, "where were the church bells coming from?"

"Oh, those? That's the sound for every door bell." She pouts. "Hurry up. Everyone else is at the meeting spot already."

I sigh, and nod an okay. I slowly walk toward the bathroom, preparing to get ready, until I look at myself in the mirror.

My head i_sn't _a mess, I _don't _have eye goop, my skin i_sn't _all dry, and my clothes aren't wrinkled _at all.__  
_

_"_How come I don't look messed up?" I turn to Alice, wide-eyed, seeing that she had followed me to my bathroom.

She shrugs. "Apparently, having to make-up yourself every morning isn't part of their happiness routine thing. Now, let's go!" She drags me along by my arm as I follow her down the street, and into the park.

Everyone is there, waiting. Including Edward. Rosalie coolly hugs me, "Hi Bella." She smiles. Emmett's booming laughter sounds as he hugs me and picks me up. Suddenly, remembering last night, I quickly glance at him.

"Sorry for being rude yesterday." I say. He winks.

Now the only two left were Jasper and Edward. Jasper nod at me politely, and Edward just scrutinizes me.

"Hi," I say, smiling at them both. Well, maybe just Jasper. Edwards _a bit _hard for me to like. "So, where are we going today?"

"You wanted to visit your mom, right?" Alice asks.

I nod. "But, I'm not sure how to get there."

"That's why we're coming to meet her!" Alice announces, looking proud of herself.

I gape at her. I only met her yesterday!

"Why?" I ask suspiciously.

"Because you're going to be with Ed-" Alice say, before Rosalie quickly covers her mouth.

"Because you're going to be with everyone here from now on." Rosalie says. But I had already caught on to what Alice was about to say.

"Alice." I let out a breath. "What will it take for me to convince you that I will _never _date Edward?" I glare.

She giggle. "Fine. For now. But we have to show you where your mom lives anyway."

She starts walking, and because everyone else was following, I did too.

It took a while to get to the adults section. We pass fields of clouds, and unique houses and stores along the way.

"Ummm.. that way?" she points to the right. Jasper nods.

"How do you know which way?" I ask.

"We know where everyone lives," is her simple reply.

Finally, we arrive at a house. The house is beautiful, but at the same time, had a feeling of strength to it. We walk up the front steps and ring the doorbell.

Soon, the door opens. A woman stands there with a smile on her face, until she saw me.

Her face fills with shock, probably matching mine exactly.

"Bella?!"

**A/N: LOL I enjoy leaving half-cliffhangers. haha**

**Anyway. Please Review! :) **

**I think I've got a pretty good idea about how the story will turn out now.**

**Please keep reading, and as always,**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :D**


	8. The Promise

**A/N: Hi Guys! Again, Twilight does NOT belong to me. :)**

**LOLOL My ideas are BlOsSoMiNg XD I know that doesnt make sense. Because I still update slow. But that's because I come up with a different idea everyday and they cancel each other out. LOL**

**Please keep reading. I promise to not hold back and put all my good ideas on here. Unless my efforts aren't good enough. haha I promise I'll make it interesting! :)**

**Sooo, this chapter is mainly about Bella's past, so yeahh.**

**Anywayy, please review! Like always!**

The Promise

"Mom?" As prepared as I was, it was still shocking.

I look toward Alice and the others. Alice quietly smiles at me.

"Alice? Edward?" My mom's voice questions. "Why don't you come in?"

"Oh that's okay, Ms. Swan. We'll leave. Call us when you're done with Bella." Alice grabs the others and pulls them away. I watch them grow out of sight.

I turn back to my mom.

"Mom.." I pause, not quite knowing what to say.

"Let's go to the living room." She leads me, and as I walk, I notice the house more. It is exactly like our house in Phoenix! The inside is as clean as we always kept it, everything organized and messy at the same time.

We sit down on couches, facing each other.

"I'm sorry." My mom chokes out. "I was wrong. No. We were wrong. The promise was-"

_The promise. _

_It was back in first grade, when I didn't think much of it._

_I was walking back home with my best friend, Winry. We had been walking along a street, and decided to sneak a peak inside the old church that we always passed. _

_Inside, the ceiling was high, and the colors all plain._

_ A woman was standing next to a big, stone statue of a man with his arms raised toward us, welcoming us. Her back faced us, and we stepped forward. _

_"Hello?" I asked. _

_"What are you doing?" Winry's tiny voice echoed in the huge church._

_The woman turned to face us. "I'm worshiping the Creator."_

_"The Creator?" We chorused._

_"Yes. He gave us light, water, land, animals of land, sea, and air, and most importantly, life. We as humans are the most intelligent, created in his image. His good traits of righteousness, honesty, generosity, kindness, love, and many others are shown through us. Don't you see?" She smiled. She reached out a hand, beckoning us. "Now, won't you join me? Let's be thankful for his love and forgiveness."_

_"Sur-" Winry began._

_"It's okay." I said quickly. "We have to get home." I quickly grabbed her arm and dragged her out of there._

_"Why did you do that?" Winry asked. "She was nice."_

_I shrugged._

_"You don't know?" Winry stared. "How could you not know?"_

_I shrugged again. _

_Winry sighed. "I want to go back." And with that, she left, leaving me to walk home by myself._

_I creaked open the front door and said weakly. "Mom! I'm home!"_

_My mom looked up from the books in front of her. "What's wrong?"_

_"Nothing__" I replied. My mom sighed and smiled. She took my arm and led me to the kitchen. _

_"Did you fight with Winry?" She asked gently. _

_"NO."_

_"Why isn't she with you today?"_

_"Because."_

_"Are you sure you won't tell me?"_

_I stayed silent._

_"You know that church, the one on the way to school?" I finally asked._

_My mom's face changed. "Yes?"_

_"We went inside. And the woman told us about the Creator and how he loves us." I explained everything the woman said. After a pause I asked, "But, if he loves us, then why did he take Winry away?" Then, I began to cry._

_ My mom picked me up onto her lap and stroked my hair._

_"The Creator probably does love most of us."_

_"Probably?" I looked up. "Most of us?"_

_"Our family's sin can't be forgiven." My mom stood up, gently sliding me off her lap._

_"Sin." I repeated, wondering what that word meant._

_My mom knelt down in front of me and whispered, "Promise me, okay?" _

_I nodded. _

_"Don't get involved with religion. In the end, it's you who'll save yourself."_

"-wrong?" I ask. I stand up and hug her. I then sit down again. "No. I think you were right. He can't save us forever. Heaven is the second level, where He tests us if we can make ourselves happy."

"Then you forgive me?" My mother asks, hopeful.

"There's nothing to forgive."

"But that promise was foolish and wrong! He brought us here, even with our sin. He _forgave _us." My mother's eyes fill with happy tears.

_The sin._

"I never told you what the sin was did I?" My mother asks.

I nod. I lean forward in anticipation.

"Then you don't need to know."

I slump back in disappointment.

"But why? I mean, He forgave us already!" I protest.

My mother laughs. "As rebellious as before aren't you?"

After that, we talk about some other things, like how Charlie was, who my new friends were, and such.

Soon, Alice rings the doorbell.

I open the door and greet her. "I thought we were supposed to call you," I say, puzzled.

"Sorry!" She put her hands together as a gesture of apology. "But they wanted to go back, so we either had to pick you up, or let you go home by yourself."

"Oh," I smile. "That's okay then. Bye mom!"

I wave toward my mother.

"Bye Bella!" Noticing Alice's group, she shouts, "Hi Alice! Be nice Edward!" And the she _winks _at him.

Confused because of that exchange, I trip.

And the one person I just _had_ to fall into is, Edward.

I quickly scramble up and brush anything off myself. "Sorry." I mumble.

Edward just turns away, but not before giving me a hopeless glance.

**A/N: Hi Guys! So how was it?**

**BTW, for those of you that watch anime, YES Winry is from FullMetal Alchemist because I am OBSESSED with that right now! XD**

**I bet you can predict this, but **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :)**


	9. Knowledge

**A/N: Hi Guys! **

**I think I've figured out that I'm not that good of a romance writer! XD **

**Hehe, but REVIEW PLEASE. And if there are any reviews saying I should keep on trying to make a Bella and _shipping, please REVIEW AND SAY SO. :)**

**KK GO ON THEN, READ. XD**

Knowledge

_A few days later..._

Thinking of my conversation with my mom for the millionth time, I sigh and flop down onto my bed.

_"Then you don't need to know." _

But I want to know! What could be so horrible that my mother couldn't forgive herself? As I search my brain for answers, the doorbell rings.

Expecting Alice, I open the door.

"Hey Bella!" Alice chirps.

"Alice!" I smile. "_Such _a surprise!" I laugh. "So what are we doing today?"

"In a month, you'll be assigned a job! Don't you want to see what jobs there are?"

"Where can I see them?" I ask curiously.

"Pshh. There _are _still libraries on Earth aren't there?" Alice answers.

I nod.

"The library up here has everything! There's books you normally see on Earth, magazines, fiction novels, etc, but there's also real stories that have happened on Earth, too. For example, crimes like if someone murdered someone, or if someone cheated to become president, big things like that are recorded in our library. But small things like two people getting married, or a small child tripping, are recorded too!"

"Crimes.." I murmur to myself. "Sins..." My mind whirled. "I can read anything in the library right?" I ask cautiously.

Alice nodded, then looked at me curiously. "Is there anything specific you want to find?"

"Not really..."I say. If my mother didn't even want to tell _me _about the sin, I probably should keep quiet about it. "Is everyone else coming too?"

"Nope." Alice smiles mischievously. I smiles back at her. "Just me and Edward."

My smile droops slightly, and I finally notice Edward behind her.

* * *

If you see how big an ocean was, you could probably imagine how big this one library was. Massive amounts of books fill the never-ending, long shelves.

"There's about... 100 books that come in to the library every week, right?" Alice says, turning to Edward for confirmation. Edward nods slightly.

My hopes of finding my family's sin are dashed immediately.

"How do you know where everything is?" I ask.

"The librarians organize everything _really _well," she answers. "There's rarely _any _mistakes."

"So where do I learn about jobs here?" I finally ask.

Alice gestures to a shelf on her right, labeled **Jobs.** Then, she looks at me apologetically. "We have to go catch up on our jobs. There's no specific day jobs have to be done, as long as all of it gets done soon after it's assigned, but we haven't done them for a while now. Everyone usually makes sure to get all their jobs done at least once a week, to make things easier for others."

She hugs me quickly and grabs Edward's hand. "Bye Bella! Good luck! Let's go Edward."

"Bye! And thanks!" I smile and wave at their fading figures.

* * *

Hours later, I'm exhausted but I've found quite a bit of jobs I might like.

Sick of reading about jobs, I decide to look around for information about the sin. I walk past shelves, reading their labels. **Powers, Angels, Movies, Fiction, Home, Games,** and I start to zone out, until I reach the last shelf, labeled **scelus. Scelus**(latin for crime), sin, crime... I walk closer.

The books are all clean and well kept, but as I look closer, I spot yellowed, olden pages.

I walk along the shelf, my eyes rapidly moving up and down scanning the title of every book.

All the books on this shelf are in dull colors, as if the books were saying, _nothing special here! We're normal, just like _you.

Suddenly, a strange color catches my eyes. I notice a cover, the color of pure black, but at the same time, it was also pure red, like the color of blood or fire.

I gently begin to pull the book out, and the entire shelf begins to shake and tilt toward me.

I scream and squeeze my eyes shut. Then someone is tackling me to the ground, sending both of us crashing into the floor as books fall around us.

The body feels male, and his voice sounds strangely familiar as he says, "Are you stupid? Alice already pointed out where the **Jobs** shelf is."

My eyes fly open, and meet, of all people, Edward's. All of a sudden, I realize how close we are. His body is pressed against mine, and my breath is coming out in short gasps, panicked from the falling books. As if he noticed at the same time as me, he springs back into a stiff upright position and brushes himself off.

"Sorry," I mutter, embarrassed. "Thanks," I add. I stand up and brush myself off too.

"Come on," he says. "Alice told me to bring you home." He starts to walk away.

I follow him, cursing Alice for this predicament. Why Edward of all people? Suspicion fills me. Could she be trying to make us _like _each other? I mean, it's not as if I disliked him _that _much, I just didn't particularly _like _him, especially not _that _way.

When we reached the stone path in front of my house, I stop and say, "This is good enough. Thank you for protecting me from the books.." I trail off, remembering our awkward positions, then continue, not meeting his eyes, "...and for walking me home."

He gazes into my eyes for a while, not romantically, but as if calculating to see if I was really okay. Then he walks off, past me.

"No problem," he says. I watch him until he walks out of sight.

That night, I couldn't fall asleep. Two things kept filling my mind. First, was Edward and how he had saved me. Second, was the mystery of the strange book that had caused the accident. Feeling a strange connection to it, and with my overwhelming curiousity, I was determined to read it the next day.

**A/N: Thanks for reading guys!**

**Please tell me if I should keep going with romance, because I'm not too sure if I'm any good at that stuff. hehe :P**

**Anywayss, PLEASE REVIEW. Suggesetions, constructive criticism, anything is fine!**

**Also, there IS going to be a Jacob in this story, don't worry! ;)**


	10. What Would Have Been

**A/N: Hi Guys! :)**

**I've decided to TRY and do the romance, but if it doesn't really work out later, then.. I might stop it.**

**Btw, I'm trying to do diversions to make this story long. I REALLY want to reveal her power, but I can't yet! :( I have to make a FEW more chapters to make it seem like a year ^.^ sorry**

**Anyways... READ ON. And, PLEASE REVIEW!:)**

What Would Have Been

I wake up the next morning, and without waiting for Alice or anyone else to pick me up, I hurry to the library. My mind is buzzing with anticipation, but not because I think I'll find clues to the sin. It's as if an electric force was drawing me toward the strangely colored book. Questions zipped through my mind. What was it's title? How is it related to me? Will it reveal the sin?

I push open the doors to the library, and look around. I rapidly walk toward the last shelf on the right, and notice with disappointment that it's fenced off. A sign saying "Maintenance Needed. Open in six months" is taped on it.

Afterwards, I slowly trudge my way back home. I see Alice leaning against my front door with an impatient expression on her face. She then notices me and looks up.

"Bella!" She hurries toward me. "Today, it's all going to be about you."

"What do you-"

"My power," she explains. I understand immediately.

* * *

Sitting on my bed, I ask, "Why now? Why couldn't you have told me on the first day with everyone else?"

Alice looks up thoughtfully at the ceiling before answering, "I had a feeling that, this is the type of future that people would want only the closest people to them to know."

I nod at her to go on.

"The main cause of your death, was the fact that Mike had decided to ask you out, and your decision to chase after him after rejecting him. If you hadn't rejected him, then you would have led a happier life." Her face starts to puzzle over something.

"What?" I ask.

"After you two start going out, there's too many paths."

"What do you mean?" Too many paths? Does that mean my future wasn't distinct, that it wasn't important enough?

"There are a lot of endings for you Bella."Alice says simply. "But two of them are... different.

If you had accepted Mike's proposal, then you would have a led a comforting life. Your life would have been normal, nothing exciting, and nothing extremely depressing. Then, you would have died of old age." She pauses to let this sink in.

"Next, you would have also accepted Mike's proposal, at first. But then, you'd find yourself wondering if anyone _really _understands you, if anyone really would catch your eye. Then, a guy would appear, someone who's the complete opposite of Mike. You'd find yourself attracted to him, but it's not love. Later on, you'd marry him, and everyday is new and exciting with him in your life. And when you die, you'd be satisfied with your life." She finishes.

"And.. who _is _this second guy?" I ask.

Alice stays silent for a while, as if debating with herself if she should tell. "With the current present, it would have been a man named James. But..." She looks warily at me now. "If the future had been changed for more than just you, it would have been Edward."

I blinked. "Edward what?" I ask stupidly.

"Edward Cullen. The Edward currently up here with you." She states.

"That's partly why I asked you to date him," she adds. "Why do you guys dislike each other so much anyway?"

At this, I shrug. "I don't, not really." I say.

"Then why do you guys insult each other or ignore each other so much?" Alice looks genuinely confused now.

Once again, I shrug. "Sometimes it's fun. And sometimes I just want to get back at him for insulting me."

Alice looks exasperated now. "Then you guys _do _have a chance of dating right? Since you don't really hate each other."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"No."

"Ye-"

I glare at her.

"Fine, then. I'll go ask Edward what he thinks about this," Alice declares.

"Go ahead," I say. "He'll agree with me."

"How do you know?"

"Because he's the one who started this teasing in the first place."

"You don't know for sure." Alice turns to leave. "We'll see after he says it himself."

* * *

**EPOV**

"No," I say.

"Awww," Alice pouts at me.

"Your face isn't cute." I say.

She glares at me, then sighs. "Bella knew you would say that too."

"Bella?" I ask. "Did you ask her too?"

Alice nods.

"She said no, right?"

She nods again, this time with reluctance.

I sigh. "Look, why are you trying so hard anyway?"

"Bella asked that too," she mutters. Then she brightens. "See? You two are s_o much alike_! You're meant for each other!"

"Just answer the question."

"Because I want you two to be happy, okay?" She sounds exasperated again. "And you don't know _how _embarrassing it is to say that."

I snicker. "Okay, okay. I'll _think _about it, okay?"_  
_

She nods eagerly, then turns toward the door. "Now I have to convince Bella again. Bye!"

* * *

**BPOV**

"Will you just give him a chance?" Alice pleads again.

"Just because he agrees doesn't mean I have to," I say.

"But-"

"_But," _I add, "I'll try not to tease or insult him anymore, good enough for you?"

Alice smiles brightly and nods eagerly. "For now."

I smile and shake my head. "You can't force two people to fall in love, because you can't force feelings Alice."

She smiles back. "No, I can't. But you two can create feelings for each other."

**A/N: Hi guys! I'm back. :)**

**Sorry for not updating in a week, hehe.**

**We had spring break and I went to New York :D**

**SOoo, PLEASE KEEP READING. AND REVIEWING. THANKS FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT GUYS :)**


	11. Trial Triple Date

**A/N: Hi :)**

**I have A LOT of different paths this story could take, and it'll be up to you to help me decide which ones will be final.**

**And you can help me choose by reviewing! :D**

Trial Triple Date

BPOV

Standing in my living room, Alice decides to announce _this morning _that we're going on a triple date. Her with Jasper, Rose with Emmett, and me... with Edward.

"Alright!" Alice claps her hands excitedly. "First, we'll go to the park and just talk for a while. Then we'll go eat lunch and travel around the entire area. Lastly, we'll get ice cream and the guys will escort us girls home!" She beams triumphantly at us.

"The entire area?" I ask.

"The whole of heaven, and we'll show you the border too," Jasper explains.

"Hurry up. Let's go!" Alice comes over and drags Jasper toward the door. Then, she motions for us to follow.

"Rule one-" Alice begins.

"There are rules for dates?" I ask, confused.

"For this one," Alice grins mischievously. She clears her throat. "Rule number one, you must hold hands with your partner wherever you go."

I shoot Alice an exasperated look. Then I look towards Edward and we reluctantly walk towards each other. He holds out his hand, and I slip mine into his.

His hands are so warm! My face is red, judging from Alice's look of delight, and I wonder if Edward feels as awkward as me. I look up at him, but he's looking away.

EPOV

Her hands are so delicate! I resist the urge to squeeze them and see her reaction, so I turn away.

"Rule two, whether it be hugging, kissing, or whatever, do what I tell you to do with your partner," Alice continues.

"Alice," I say in warning.

She ignores me, also ignoring Bella, who is glaring at her.

"Alice," I say again. This time with venom in my voice.

"Okay, okay. Edward and Bella are excepted from hugging or kissing or anything too romantic." She compromises.

Then we start for the park.

"How long have you guys all been up here?" Bella asks, as we stroll around the park. I look at her in surprise. I thought she didn't like talking about this place! Then I remember that, ever since her conversation with her mother, she's been acting more carefree.

"Emmett's been here the longest. Then it's Alice, then Rose, after her Jasper, and lastly, me," I decide to say. "And now you," I add.

Bella's looking at me curiously now, and the others are, for some reason, looking like they're proud of me. Hey, is it _that _uncommon for me to be helpful?

The conversation continues for a while longer, and then Alice announces that she's hungry, so we all eat lunch.

After lunch, we travel around the premises of heaven, along the border line where the clouds end. And I notice Bella behaving weirdly.

BPOV

"That's the other side," Alice points to the huge, dark, empty space extending from where the clouds end. Slightly beneath this empty space is dirt, but it looks polluted and there are wisps of fire drifting from it. Everything is blackened, and there are wisps of fire. "H.E.L.L." She says the letters crisply. "Don't jump over, or you can't come back."

Strangely, I felt the urge to walk closer to the edge, like something was pulling me in. It's exactly like the strange connection I had felt to that book in the library!

"Are you okay?" I hear Edward whisper to me. I look at him, surprised at the concern in his face. Then I notice how tightly I'm gripping his hand. I loosen my grip, then nod sheepishly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry," I say.

He smiles and shakes his head at me.

"Alice! You guys!" A girl with pale skin comes running over to us. She has pale blond hair and gold eyes. Noticing me, she asks, "Who's this?"

"She's-" Edward begins.

"I'm Kate. What's your name?" The girl interrupts Edward. She holds out her hand.

"Bella," I shake her hand. "What's your po-"

"Aaaaaaahhhhh!" Alice and Rosalie scream.

A blackened hand reaches out from the empty space and pats the clouds, desperately trying to find something to hold onto. Kate quickly leaps in front of Alice and slaps the hand. Suddenly, a glimmer of light surrounds the blackened hand like a bolt of electricity, and it falls back into the emptiness.

I gape. "How did you do that?"

"Do what?" Kate asks.

"That thing," I slap the air, imitating her movement from before.

"That's my power." Kate says.

"But.." I trail off. "I thought all powers were mental." I look accusingly at Alice.

"Most of them are," Alice looks apologetic. "But about 5% of our population also have physical powers."

"I can paralyze people by touching them," Kate says. "I think.. these powers are for protection purposes, to protect your friends and yourself."

"You think?" I ask curiously.

Kate laughs nervously. "There was a small voice that told me what it was when I got it. You probably don't believe me."

I sigh, and laugh. "I don't know what to believe anymore. This place is crazy."

Jasper suddenly cuts in, sounding worried, "Bella, I'm going to take Alice home, because it seems like the shock from that hand really scared her."

"Me too. I'll take Rose home," Emmett says.

They both put their arms around the girls' waists and start walking back. "Bye!" Emmett calls to us, turning his head to face us.

I wave. "Bye!"

When they've all disappeared from view, I turn to look at Edward. "We should probably get back too." He nods.

Kate looks at us in surprise. "Are you and Edward _together?" _

_"_Alice wants us to be," I sigh.

Kate laughs. "When I first came here, he was the only one who was single. _I _was the one who asked _him _out! And he rejected me." She snapped her fingers. "Just like that. Thinking back on it, I was so stupid!"

Edward laughs along with her. "You were the twentieth person to ask. By then, I'd become a pro at rejecting people."

"That's not something to be proud of..." I trail off.

Kate laughs and says, "Well, I have to get back to work."

"Work?"

"Since this is my power, my job is to keep those from down _there_ from tainting these clouds. Even though, it's not as if they can get up here." She explains.

"We'll let you get back to that then. Bye!" I tug on Edward's shirt and wave to Kate, and she waves back.

The way back is silent. We don't have to hold hands anymore, because Alice isn't supervising, so it's not awkward. But thoughts are whirling through my own mind like crazy. Questions, like how are h.e.l.l. and the book connected, and what my own power will be cause me to not focus on my surroundings, and I accidentally bump into Edward.

"Sorry," I quickly apologize.

Just as I'm going back to thinking, Edward speaks. "I don't really hate you, you know."

"I know," I say simply. "I don't hate you either, but I don't have f_eelings _for you."

Edward nods in agreement. It becomes silent again.

We reach my house and I open the front door. "Thanks for bringing me home. Good night." I start to close the door.

"Wait, Bella." Edward stops the door. Then, as if changing his mind, he says, "Never mind, you're welcome. Good night." He smiles and closes the door for me.

**A/N: AAaaahh. Well that was exhausting. **

**I think this chapter has been one of my longest ones so far XD.**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. **

**By reviewing, you can help determine the flow of the story. **

**For ex, you can review on whether you want Jacob to appear soon or not! I already know how he's going to appear though! :)**


	12. The Book

**A/N: Sooo, this chapter was sorta hard cause I had to make it sound professional for the contents of the book. ^.^**

**Hope you enjoyy! :)**

**And as always, PLEASE REVIEWW! xD**

The Book

Six months later, two good things have happened. First, Edward and I can joke like best friends now, but that doesn't mean we're going to date each other. And second, the **Scelus** section of the library is now open.

I hurry up the steps of the library, and toward the book. The sign is gone now, and the shelf is even cleaner than before. My eyes hurriedly skim the books, and I find the one I'm looking for immediately.

This time, instead of being hesitant, my hand quickly dashes forward and snatches the book off the shelf. I pause for a few seconds, waiting for a reaction from the shelf. Nothing happens, and I breathe a sigh of relief. My knees bend forward as I sit down and lean against the shelf.

For a few seconds, I just stare at the cover. My fingers run along the surface of the book, feeling every inch of it, and finally trace along the title. I squint at it. Clearly there are two words, but only the second word, Worlds, is visible. The first word is crossed out. I tip the book at every angle, trying to figure out what it says.

After a while, I give up on deciphering what it says. I flip open the book and begin to read.

**_For those who are ignorant._**

**_Chapter One: Angels_**

**_We are beings never having been tainted by evil. Instead, we are given a small gift from heaven. Powers of knowledge, protection, and offense are given for reasons claiming to be holy, righteous. We are "purified" beings._**

**_The others aren't so lucky. They are thrown into the pits of hell to suffer. Everyday another cruel punishment awaits them and they do not know the meaning of happiness. But anger, madness, desperation, hatred, those, they would be familiar with. _**

**_Nothing beautiful lies in hell. Ugliness is ingrained in both their hearts and minds. The ugliness of sin, the darkness that they have participated in. _**

**_We live in what humans call, Utopia. Anything we want is ours, and yet we are declared to be "pure" and "good". But is that really what is good? If we are "good", why do we want for more? Rewards are for those that are greedy and selfish, should we not be satisfied with what we have?_ **

I pause for a few moments and look up. The others? Could they possibly be, the people in h. e. l. l.? I grimace at the memory of the blackened hand. But if "the others" are in this chapter, then that means... they're angels too?

My eyes drop back down to the book, and I continue. The next few chapters are similar to the first, only differing in the subjects. For example, some talk about the landscapes between h. e. l. l. and heaven, and others about clothing difference, and so on. It isn't until the tenth chapter, that I become seriously absorbed in the book again.

**Chapter Ten**: _**Powers**_

_**We are privileged with powers, but the others** **aren't.**_

The first sentence isn't anything like I imagined. I wanted to know what "the other" can do, that's different from us. I swallow my disappointment and read on.

**_The others are reasoned to be undeserving of powers. Because of their crimes, they are not to have power over anyone or anything else._**

**_Their sins are of their past life. If it had come of greed, that of which they wanted would be in their sight, just out of reach. If it had come of pride, the one thing of which they had most pride in would be taken from them. Such is befitting of their tainted_ souls.**

I gasp. I am horrified. All of this is too cruel for me to comprehend. What gives h. e. l. l. the right to torture people? Sure, they've done more than their share of sins, but this is just too much!

"Bella?" Rosalie's voice jolts me out of my thoughts. "Do you want to check that book out?"

I look up and stare at her for a few seconds. Then, I remember what I was doing and nod.

Rosalie holds out a hand and helps me up. "You were looking terrified." She laughs. "Just what was in that book?"

"Oh.. um," I say the first thing that comes into my mind. "Raping."

Rosalie looks at me strangely, and turns away and laughs again. "I didn't think you were interested in that kind of stuff."

I shrug in response.

"Come one, let's go check that out for you." She turns and starts walking toward a counter with a girl standing behind it.

"Hey Angela!" Rosalie calls to the girl.

Angela smiles and calls out, "Hi! Who's this?" She looks at me.

"I'm Bella." I say.

"She came here six months ago." Rosalie adds.

"Nice to meet you," Angela notices the book I'm holding and asks, "Do you want to check that out?"

I nod quickly and hand it to her. "Yeah, thanks."

We wait a few moments and I ask, "What's your power?"

"Mine?" Angela asks.

I nod.

"Well," she looks thoughtful. "I know all the knowledge you have gained over your life. That's partly why I'm a librarian."

She examines my book carefully for a while and frowns.

"Hmm.. that's strange. There's no code on this book, nothing proving it to be registered. Under normal circumstances you wouldn't be able to check this out." Angela says.

"What? But-" I protest.

"Under _normal _circumstances, but since we're friends now, I'll let you check it out."

"Really?! Thank you s_o _much!" A smile takes over my face.

"Just return it in two weeks." She returns to being professional and gives the book back to me.

Rosalie grabs my hand and starts dragging me out. "Bye Angela! Thanks for helping us!"

Angela waves back.

As we reach my house, I ask Rosalie, "Did Alice send you to get me?"

"She told all of us to look for you. I was assigned to the library." Rose laughs. "Goodnight."

"Good-bye! Oh, and tell Alice that I want to spend some time on my own for a week." I say.

Rosalie hesitates for a moment, then says, "Sure, I'll deliver your message."

**A/N: Tell me what you think! :)**

**We had star test this week, so I should have had more time and updated it earlier, but I was SO LAZY XD**

**REVIEW PLEASE:) Just a simple "it's good" or "it's bad" is fine :o Constructive Criticism is appreciated too. x)**


	13. Secrets Revealed

**A/N: Do any of you feel lazy? It's almost summer break so I feel like I don't want to do anything! XP**

**BUT, I'll always try to update at least once a week. This time, I PROMISE. **

**The only reason I don't update will be if I REALLY REALLY can't think of ideas.**

**Then, you guys can REVIEW (cough cough xD) and give me ideas. :))**

**Oh yeah, and this chapter will pretty much be just Bella reading the book the next day. Oh, and there's just this slightly awkward part hehe...**

** Okay, I'm done, go read now! x)**

Secrets Revealed

I wanted so badly to stay up and read last night, but I didn't. I went to bed immediately after Rosalie left, and fell asleep even quicker.

I dreamed about h. e. l. l. Torturous faces filled my head. All of them were reaching out to _me, _saying that _I _was the only one who could save them. But I didn't understand. How could I save them? It wasn't like I could go to h. e. l. l. and bring them out! Or could I? No, I quickly shake the thoughts out of my head. Alice had clearly said that if we went down there we couldn't come back up. Right as I was hesitating in the dream, a voice spoke to me. It said, "Don't ignore them. You are kind, just as the others were. You will be chosen, you are the next." And then it ended._  
_

I wake up, damp in sweat.

The next? The next what? I thought. And why did it say to not ignore them? I wasn't ignoring them! But _I _certainly don't have the power to help them, so how could I?

"Power..." I murmured to myself. Maybe I will have the power to help...

But then I think of Kate's power, to shock the others in h. e. l. l., and I flop down onto my bed and sigh. Kate's power does the complete opposite, it _hurts _them.

And sometime later, after my brain is all used up from thinking, I drift off to sleep once again.

* * *

I wake up the next morning to peaceful silence. No Alice ringing the doorbell preparing a surprise, and no anxiety about when the library will open so I can read the book.

The book! I jolt up and look around my bedroom for where I had placed it. As soon as I see it, on the floor next to my bed stand, I walk over to it, pick it up, and return to my bed. Now in sitting position, I continue where I had left off in chapter ten. After the part I was so disgusted with.

**_But perhaps their power is their strong feeling of hatred which allows them to hurt others in a way so that they themselves will not feel guilty. Or which allows them to not feel despair when losing something out of love._**

**_Whereas for us who live in the realm of happiness, have powers only because we love. But HE will not permit anything we love to be taken from us, because HE is just, righteous, loving, and can create_ _miracles._ **

I certainly don't believe in Him that this book keeps on talking about, but then, that means I don't believe in heaven either. Heaven, where I am sitting on a bed in right now reading this book. I sigh, I guess I _do _believe in Him then, or I wouldn't be here now.

I finish chapter ten and I'm not surprised at the topic of chapter eleven.

_**Chapter Eleven: Him**_

_**HE who rules us, who created us, who values us is often referred as God, The Ruler, Majesty, and Creator of the Universe. We aren't forced to honor him, to bow to him, because he is kind. He accepts us as we are "holy" and "pure" for we have not done many sins.**_

_**Why are we "holy" though? We are not perfect, and neither are the others. The only difference between us is our after life. But just what does HE judge us on? Why do we receive different treatments when we all the same? Humans all sin, but we all can also be good. **_

_**HE created this system. This afterlife after death, hell and heaven, rewards and punishments. But he cannot control the realm of the**** living. If he could, would sins still exist? Would there be a hell or even a heaven? If he is able to control us, do you think he would make us sin, and then punish us for the fun of it?**_

_**Everything that happens, in heaven and hell, is recorded and is known by HIM. Every single action, little or big, can be seen. But, just as memories are lost and forgotten, actions are looked over. HE is not that free of an entity to watch every action we take. HE trusts us to be good and keep our actions "holy".**_

_**Of course, "to be holy", refers to one rule that must be kept: You may not have sex. Sex is considered by HIM to be dirty. And I partially agree. Many diseases can occur because of this. The act of abortion happens because of people who are ignorant when using it. A small life is killed because of a so-called "accident". Sex before marriage, before two people commit to each other for life, have caused sadness, pain, and hatred. This emotions are sinful, just as these types of sex are sinful. Sex that is done for fun, for lust, and not out of love.**_

_**But it is also an act of love. And isn't love the "holiest" of emotions? During sex, two people who are in love can be most intimate with each other and can show love in a way that cannot be communicated through words. But, this**_

This chapter continues for so long, I bet that if I say it's half of the book, it'd be about correct.

_**Last Chapter: Truth**_

**_Nothing you have read so far is the real truth._**

**A/N: :) **

**Guys, I'm having a bit of a hard time trying to come up with an idea for the sin right now. But I already know what Bella's power will be ;)**

**You can try to guess what it'll be though. :D**

**Thanks to liveyourlife723 and musicismylife2 for being a faithful reviewer/follower :)**

**And for the rest of you, PLEASE REVIEWW xD**


	14. Bella And Edward

**A/N: Hi :)**

**So basically, I'm thinking of ending this story soon. ^.^**

**But I have more ideas for more stories xD so maybe you can check out my next story once i post it :o**

**And okay, I keep on forgetting to do this, but TWILIGHT does not belong to me :( Oh the horror of it allll . LOL kk you can go read now :)**

Bella and Edward

**_Last Chapter: Truth_**

**_Nothing you have read so far is the real_**_** truth**. _

What? Everything in the previous chapters weren't true? Truth is what is "real", so what does it mean by "real" truth? I keep reading, determined to find out.

**_All the information provided in the previous chapters are what _I _believe to be true. But, that does not mean it is the real truth._**

**_The real truth, for you, is something you must find out for yourself. If someone tells you of what they believe is the most dreadful thing ever, does that mean you will agree? That is the real truth. Truth for what you yourself believe, not what is widely accepted or pushed upon you. _**

**_And the first step for discovering your real truth, is to discover your_****_ power._**

But what if I don't know what my power is? I flop back down on my bed. For the rest of the day, and the next, I stare up into empty space, thinking about nothing, and everything, at the same time.

On the third day an unexpected visitor shows up.

"Hey Bella," he calls, with a dazzling smile on his face.

"Hi Edward." I call back. Then I shake my head at him. "You know, if you keep on smiling like that, I _just _might fall for you," I joke.

He chuckles. "At least Alice would be happy."He pauses. "Speaking of Alice, I hear you told her not to bother you for this week. That doesn't include me right?"

I throw a pillow at him. "No, I guess not."

"You wanna go out?"

I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Not that way," he says hastily. "Don't you want to take a break from whatever you were doing these past days?"

I think about it for a moment, and say, "Sure."

We leave my house, and begin walking. We head towards nowhere, and everywhere, just talking.

"So," Edward begins. "What _were _you doing these days?"

"Reading," I say, not wanting to get into too much detail. The conversation lulls for a second.

**EPOV**

I actually want to try dating Bella. She's pretty, nice( most of the time), and knows not to take certain things seriously. Like in the beginning, when we "hated" each other, she understood that it was just fun. But everyone else, especially Alice, thought that we hated each other. Maybe I should ask her today...

"Let's get ice cream first," I say. Our whole day's plan is forming in my head as I speak. First, we'll get ice cream, then to the park, and lastly, to the border. Thinking of the border, I frown as I wonder what Bella was looking so afraid of the last time we went there. Just as I'm about to ask, Bella speaks.

"What's your favorite ice cream flavor?"

I look at her.

She shrugs. "Just wondering. And if we _somehow _end up dating, this'll help us bond." She smiles.

"Chocolate." I say. She mock groans.

"What?" I ask.

"Why does everyone like that flavor?"

I raise an eyebrow at her. "What's _your _favorite flavor?

"Chocolate," she laughs. I laugh along. We both look at each other at the same time and burst out in more fits of laughter. Soon we look like crazy people. She's holding her side and I'm bending over as laughter consumes us.

"Why-why are we laughing?" Bella gasps for air.

I shake my head, and we keep laughing for what feels like forever.

Finally, we stop, and we arrive at the ice cream shop. Bella's face is still flushed from laughing, and I can't help but notice how the pink in her cheeks looks cute on her.

I look away, and we walk up to the cashier.

"One chocolate for me please," we say in unison. Bella's face turns red and she says quickly to the cashier, "Two chocolates for both of us."

After receiving our ice cream, we walk over to some empty seats.

We finish our ice cream in silence, and I say, "Park?" She considers it for a second, then nods.

**BPOV**

What is wrong with me? I think to myself in frustration. Why did I have to laugh so hard? I'm pretty sure I snorted. My face feels hot again. And why did I have to say my order? I should have just let him say it first. Then, another thought hits me. Why do I even care about this stuff? I mean, it's just _Edward. _

I calm myself down, and try to start a casual conversation.

"Does Alice know you're with me?" I ask.

He looks sideways at me. "Why? It's not like we're doing something we're not supposed to." He smirks.

I stare wide-eye at him. That didn't work. I try another topic.

"What do you do when you're not at work?"

"Stuff."

"Like?"

"Eat, sleep, normal stuff. Why?" He raises an eyebrow.

"Just wondering." I shrug.

"It feels like you're interrogating me to see if I'm worthy of dating you?" He smirks again.

Aagh! I give up. I pout and say, "Let's go to the border."

Edward looks at me in surprise. "That's what I was thinking of too."

We begin walking towards the border, and our conversation gets interesting again, not as awkward as before.

"You know.." Edward says thoughtfully. "You're supposed to get your power one of these days, right?"

I brighten. "Oh yeah." My mind flickers quickly to the book. Will I discover 'my truth' once I get my power?

I begin to see the blackness at the edge of the clouds, and my stomach does a little flip.

"I dare you to jump," Edward jokes. He lightly pushes me.

I stumble forward and trip. My hands reach out as I fall.

Suddenly, a blackened hand reaches out. I panick, and my right hand grabs it's hand.

**A/N: Sorry guys! I'm sort of growing tired of this story, so I'm gonna end it soon. :P**

**Please review :) **


	15. Power

**A/N: Soo guys, I think the next chapter will be the last one.**

**Sorry! The ending isn't going to be satisfying, but I really want to finish this series so I can write a better one :) **

**And just to make the beginning more interesting, I'm going to put a little flashback.**

Power

_"I dare you to jump," Edward jokes. He lightly pushes me._

_I stumble forward and trip. My hands reach out as I fall._

_Suddenly, a blackened hand reaches out. I panick, and my right hand grabs it's hand._

I scream, and suddenly, a glowing light surrounds the hand. The blackness on it begins to disappear. Suddenly, something shoots up from down below, surrounded by white light, and taking the hand with it, into the sky.

My gaze follows the object, my eyes open wide as it begins to fall, heading straight for me.

"Bella!" Edward calls urgently. He quickly pulls me off the the side, and the thing falls with a thud right where I was standing moments before.

I take a step towards it.

"What are you doing?" Edward sounds frustrated. "Are you trying to go to h. e. l. l.?"

As if I don't hear anything, I take another step towards it. Am I asking for death? Maybe. But I just have to know what happened when I touched that thing. What is it anyway?

It begins to move. My hand muffles the scream that comes from my mouth. Edward wraps his hands protectively around me.

The glowing white light starts fading, and now I see that the thing was human, or angel, or whatever, it looks human.

And forgive me for thinking this, but he's hot. With his russet colored skin, his black hair, and as he looks at me, his dark brown eyes, his hotness rivals that of when I first met Edward, Emmett, and Jasper.

His eyes are panicked, but at the same time, he looks like he's just passed some great trial.

"Are you guys.." he asks hesitantly. "..angels?"

We nod slowly.

His mouth slowly forms a grin. He walks back and forth, peering in every direction, like an excited puppy.

Suddenly, he rushes toward me, scoops me in his arms, and shouts, "Thank you, thank you, thank you! I'm free!"

"Free?" I ask.

The guy stops and looks in my direction. "You mean, you don't know what you just did?"

I shook my head no.

**EPOV**

How dare he pick Bella up like that! I glare at him with envy. But then again, I think with a sigh, Bella isn't mine. Yet.

I step toward the guy. "Where did you come from? What's your name?" I glance at Bella to see if these are the right questions. Her eyes shining with curiosity don't lie.

"She saved me, so I thought she knew..." The guy scratched his head. "My name is Jacob, and I came from h. e. l. l."

Bella gasps.

How could that happen? Unless.. Bella's power is able to convert hell's angels to heaven's. I stare wide-eyed at Bella, and I'm sure Bella has realized this at the same time as me, because she gasps again. She breaks out of my hands and stumbles toward the direction we came from. I catch her again as she trips in her daze.

"I.. I need to go home and think about this," she mumbles. I put my arm around her and help her. Together, we start heading back to her home.

"Wait!" Jacob calls out.

"What?" I glare at him. The poor guy, he doesn't know it, but I already got something to dislike him for.

"What am I supposed to do?" He yells in desperation.

"I don't-" I begin.

"Come with us!" Bella interrupts. She turns and smiles at him with an exhausted smile on her face.

Why? Why does she go this far for him? Can't she see how tired she is already? But as we walk, I notice her expression changing. She no longer looks tired. Instead, she looks determined and excited.

"Actually, let's go to my mom's place," she says. I nod confirmation, but I'm confused.

When we ring the doorbell to her mother's house, I notice her fidgeting and nervous expression.

"Why are we here?" I ask. How could her mom possibly relate to Jacob?

She shrugs.

"You don't know?"

"I just have.. a feeling that she'll know something," Bella says.

I nod. I guess I'll have to trust her.

The door opens.

**BPOV**

"Bella!" My mom exclaims. "What are you doing here?" She then notices Jacob, and a weird, panicked but calm expression, takes over her face. "Why don't you all come in and sit."

In the living room, she jokes nervously, "Don't tell me Alice actually got you two to date?"

"Of course not!" I blurt. I glance at Edward, expecting him to have the same expression as me. But his face flashes a sign of hurt. Could he.. like me? I quickly shake that thought out of my head.

"I think I got my power!" I say, as a change of topic. I explain to her how it happened, and she looks thoughtful.

"Bella, do you know what my power is?" She asks.

I shake my head.

"Mine has the ability to see _the other's _souls in h. e. l. l."

"What do you mean?" I ask, confused.

"Well, how do I explain it? When I see the shadowed hands reaching out, I see the full body in my mind, and I can tell how pure that person was when living. In most cases, they weren't. But sometimes, they would look almost more pure than some here in heaven. So I don't really understand how He separates us."

After her explanation, I go into a deep thinking mode, and an awkward silence pursues.

My mom unwillingly looks at Jacob. "So, who's your friend here?"

Starting from the beginning, we tell my mom everything. How I touched him, and how he says he came from h. e. l. l.

"What's your name again?" My mom asks.

"Jacob," he says.

"What's your last name?" She asks, looking panicked, and her voice nearly a whisper.

"Black."

My mom gasps. She looks at me, and then at Jacob again. My eyebrows scrunch in confusion. What's gotten her so panicked?

"Bella," she finally says. "Our sin was causing the Blacks to go to h. e. l. l."

**A/N: The next chapter will be the last chapter guys!**

**I REALLY want to write a better story, and I'm sort of tired of this one, so that's why I'm ending this one.**

**Please review! :) Thanks for reading! **


	16. Ch 16 Do you like him?

**A/N: SO GUYS. This is THE LAST CHAPTER for this story :) **

**Please read x) The ending probably won't be satisfying, but I REALLY need a new story. **

**Thanks for reading this story through to the end! (for those of you that did) ^.^ Read on!**

Who will it be?

**BPOV**

"What?" The only word that comes to my mind is spoken by Jacob.

My mother looks with sad eyes at me. "I won't get into the details. But the gist of it is, ourfamily did something _unforgivable_ to the Blacks, and every generation of the Blacks have attempted to murder our family ever since. But for some strange reason, only _they_ have gotten punished. Our family has been left unscathed."

"That's because He is not justified," Jacob's voice is cold. But then he reverts back to being the giddy, personality he had when we first met him. "It's okay though, everything was in the past," he adds.

Edward has been silent through this exchange, but he suddenly speaks, "How exactly do you think Bella's power works? This 'bringing h. e. l. l.'s angels from h. e. l. l. to heaven' thing."

My mom frowns and leans back against the couch, deep in thought. "Well, based on what you told me, I think it happens when Bella comes within contact with one of them, and-"

"Isn't it best to ask me?" Jacob asks, looking at Edward with an unreadable expression.

Edward ignores him and tells my mom to continue. She looks hesitantly between Jacob and Edward. Jacob sighs and nods. She continues.

"-and when that happens, the h. e. l. l.'s angel will suddenly be purified. As it's being purified, h. e. l. l. will not recognize it as one of it's own anymore, so it will send it away into the sky. The only place left for it after death is heaven, and so that's where it went. But the reason it landed right where Bella was standing is because, I'm not sure about this yet, but Bella and every h. e. l. l. angel she saves will have a connection."

Edward stiffens. "A connection?" He asks cautiously.

"They're bonded," my mom explains. "They'll have the ability to _really _empathize with one another for a few weeks after the h. e. l. l. angel is saved."

Edward frowns in concentration. I don't understand why it bothers him so much. I roll my eyes. It's not like Jacob and I will become soul mates or anything... I sit up in shock. Is he jealous? I sneak a peek at him.

My mom suddenly claps her hands and stands up. "Sorry guys, I need to go to sleep. My job was really tiring today."

I stand up with her. "We'll be leaving then. Sorry to bother you mom." I hug her, and the guys shake her hand. Then we leave.

Jacob is the only one who speaks as we walk home. He pesters me and Edward with questions about heaven, and we promise to introduce him to Alice and the others and also help him build his own house tomorrow. He goes on to talk about what nice people we all are, and how big of a difference it is from h. e. l. l. I'm the only one who answers him though. Edward has a cute pout on his face as we walk. I shake my head. It doesn't matter if it's cute or not.

Suddenly, Jacob asks, "By the way, who's house am I going to sleep at tonight?"

Silence meets that question. I volunteer. "Since I saved you and we have that _empathy _thing you can stay with me!"

Edward contradicts me. "You're a girl, he's a guy," he says. As if that explains everything.

Jacob raises an eyebrow. "Do you _really _think I would try something with her when she just saved my life?"

"No, and just so you know, you're not even allowed to have sex here so yeah," Edward shoots back.

I stare at Edward in shock. What's gotten into him?

When we reach my house, Jacob and I say goodbye to Edward. I'm not sure if it's my imagination, but I see Edward glare at Jacob before he smiles at me and waves goodbye.

I close the door and I sigh.

I walk him to the first bedroom that's not mine and tell him that he can stay there.

Then, I sigh again.

"Sorry about Edward," I tell Jacob. "He's not usually like this."

He looks at me, as if trying to analyze me, then bursts out in laughter. I look at him confused. Then I gasp. Could he have lied when he said he wouldn't try anything on me? I look around for ways to escape. Then I quickly bury that thought. No, I trust him. But then why is he laughing at me?

"What?" I demand.

"Are you sure you don't know why he was like that?" He chokes between laughter.

I shake my head.

"Can't you tell, Bella? He's head over heels for you!" Jacob says.

It doesn't sink into my head for a while, then my eyes get wide. Jacob nods at me.

"Do you like him?" This question from him is cautious.

"Why?" I narrow my eyes at him.

He shrugs. "I might, sort of, kind of, have feelings for you. You're really nice, and kind, pretty too, and of course, you saved me from a lifeless future."

I sit on the bed, my head feeling dizzy.

"So do you like him?" Jacob repeats.

I slowly nod. His face drops, then immediately brightens again. But it looks forced.

"Somewhere between a friend and a lover right now," I answer.

"So I have a chance?"

I nod again.

**A/N: Aaaaaahh! xD**

**I'm FINALLY done! But if you guys really want one, I MIGHT write a sequel sometime after my next story.**

**Thanks to EVERYONE who read even a chapter of my story. And thanks EVEN MORE to the people who reviewed! **

**Watch out for my next story! I'll try to improve with every story I write! :) **


End file.
